Kiirome Yotsuki
Category:AU Characters "A shinobi tell you that he is fighting for his village ... but within us ... we are fighting for ourselves ... this world is a jungle ... it's kill or be killed." — Kiirome Yotsuki. Kiirome Yotsuki is a ninja of Kumogakure and team 4 member , the Pseudo Jinchūriki of Kurama and the future head of the clan Yotsuki. Background Kiirome is a child born of the union of Akitsuna Yotsuki and Kyoko Uzumaki, he had a calm and happy childhood with his parents, he loves his parents, especially his mother, unlike other children of his age, Kiirome did not like playing, going to the park, ect. he preferred to stay in his room and went to the library of his clan. Unknown to him, his childhood was secretly monitored by the Raikage and council of Kumogakure no Sato, from the day of his birth until five years, and when he reaches six years, the Raikage and council began their project into execution. The birth of the Pseudo Jinchūriki. The process was long and painful, the Nine Tails chakra was so heavy that he almost missed that die, the process lasted six hours, six hours of physical pain but also mental. After that, he fell into a deep sleep. A week later, Kiirome wakes up to see that he was in a hospital room, he also noticed he felt much stronger, some time later came the Raikage to him and told him his new status. It is now the third pseudo jinchūriki of the Nine Tails. Training on the Island Turtle. A few weeks later Kiirome was sent by the Raikage on the island turtle with his new sensei, Killer Bee, the adoptive brother of fourth Raikage, his training lasted five years, he learned how to use the chakra of the nine tails, he improved his Taijutsu he learned new techniques of Kenjutsu, Killer Bee also learned his style of Kenjutsu-Taijutsu: Acrobat, he also learned his other chakra nature. He also gains fighting experience of his many battles against the animals of the island and against Killer Bee. He also learned to be able to control the chakra of the nine tails, but of the fact that he was still a child, his body could not stand more than one tail on nine. in the second year of training Darui was sent by the Raikage to replace Bee who was sent on a high importance task. Under the instruction of Darui, he learned to use the Black Lightning and how combined water and lightning to create the Storm Release. MORE TO COME... Personality Kiirome is a quiet boy, simple and serious when necessary. he does not talk much and prefers to be alone. it is very quiet, even her friends know little about him, during a fight, his character changes depending on the opponent and the situation, for example, during his battle against Sasuke Uchiha, he laughed several times from him to that he makes mistakes, by against, if his opponent is strong and dangerous to himself and his team or his village, he will use all his power to kill / destroy the person said. As it does not like to lose or fail, he can swallow his pride when necessary. Appearance kiirome is a man with tanned skin, eyes golden yellow, her hair is brown and red behind. He wears a black jacket usual red lining with golden hems over a white shirt, black trousers and black boots shinobi. he wears a red cloth around the waist keeping it with a purple scarf. There are three skid plates similar to those of the samurai wore during the Edo period, and a pair of gloves. The necklace he wears around his neck is a gift from his mother. Abilities Kiirome is considered one of the powerful ninja in the world and the most powerful member of the clan Yotsuki. it is known under the title, Kiirome of the Golden lightning, due to his mastery of the special lightning from his curse. It is also known as, Kiirome of the four bloodlines, because of its ability to be able to use the Storm Release, Ice Release, Scorch Release and Boil Release. Chakra Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Sensing Abilities Due to being an Uzumaki, Kiirome was born with sensory ninja skills, those abilities in this area are very strong at the beginning he was able to sense a person in a range of five to ten meters. Now he can find someone to several kilometers without problems. special capacity chakra chains : Kiirome is one of the few ninja in the clan Uzumaki who could awaken the chakra chains. That of Kiirome are very different from the usual chakra chains. the chakra chains are known for efficiency against the tailed beasts, but the chakra chains of Kiirome are not really made for this because of their shape. by against his chains are very efficient against of man-sized targets. Curse of the Dragon of the Golden Lightning "Every thousand years, in the Yotsuki clan, a child born with the curse of the Dragon of the golden lightning, this child will gain the raw power of the dragon itself, this child will be changed to the world itself, and this child is you Kiirome Yotsuki." '' ''more I use it... more it consumes me... __ Kiirome Yotsuki. The Curse of the Dragon of the Golden Lightning is one of the most powerful abilities of kiirome, but also dangerous for him, in fact, this ability does not have safe for the user, the more used you more the curse devoured your body until it consumes you completely. Pseudo Jinchūriki kiirome became the pseudo-jinchūriki of kurama when he was six years old, because of his Uzumaki blood , the council of Kumogakure and the Raikage, have decided to sealed Kurama's chakra who was present inside the body of Kinkaku and Ginkaku,the infamous Gold and Silver Brothers. the chakra of the nine tails gives him a huge amount of chakra and stamina, and accelerated healing (recovering herself minor injuries in the space of a few seconds and serious injuries in one day) and this according to the amount of nine tails chakra it uses, as in his battle against Sasuke, it took a few seconds to heal the hole left by the Chidori. Nine Tails chakra gives an increase in strength and speed. The chakra level of Kiirome is considered very high, partly because of the nine-tailed fox demon. According Killer Bee, the level of chakra Kiirome is about four times higher than that of Kakashi Hatake itself. As such, it is naturally suited to jutsu that use a large amount of chakra, such as Multi cloning. While most ninja are only capable of creating a few clones safely Kiirome is able to create hundreds while maintaining a decent amount of chakra in each of them. After training with Killer Bee, Kiirome is able to use the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox when he wanted. But he could not against the uriliser conpletement, it was limited to a tail early in its entrainment, Otherwise, when Kiirome is enraged, it allows him to take the Nine-Tails chakra, chakra allowing the fox to have influence on him. Jinchūriki Transformations Kiirome_Four_tailed_Kurama_avatar.png|Kiirome Four tailed form Kurama avatar Kiirome Four tailed form.png|Kiirome Four tailed form Kiirome_Seven_tailed_form.png|Kiirome Seven tailed form Kiirome_Seven-tailed_after_obsorbig_Yamata_no-Orochi.png|Kiirome Seven tailed after absorbed Yamata no Orochi Stats Part I Ninjutsu = 2,5 Taijutsu = 3 Genjutsu = 1 Intelligence = 2,5 Strenght = 2 Speed = 3 Stamina = 4 Handseals = 3 Total = 21/50 Part II Ninjutsu = 3 Taijutsu = 4 Genjutsu = 1,5 Intelligence = 3 Strenght = 3 Speed = 3,5 Stamina = 4 Handseals = 3 Total = 25/50 Part III Ninjutsu = 5 Taijutsu = 5 Genjutsu = 3,5 Intelligence = 3,5 Strenght = 4 Speed = 4,5 Stamina = 5 Handseals = 4 Total = 34,5/50 Part I Prologue — Land of Rivers Part II Quotes "No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods." (To Etsuko Uzumaki) "Peace huh? you honestly think that peace will one day rule in this world? ... Naive ... peace does not exist ... because it never existed, But hey, you are Etsuko Uzumaki ... the girl who never gives up? that is ... maybe you find '''your peace.'"'' (To Sasuke Uchiha during their fight in the Chūnin Exams.) "Well, I was expecting more of an Uchiha, especially an '''elite', but hey we can not have it all right?"'' "I will fight alone, and I will die alone." ...I'm Kiirome Yotsuki. I don't have anything else to say. I don't plan on getting friendly with you. Trivia his name consists of two words : Kiiro "黄色" means yellow, Me "目" means eye. the appearance of Kiirome Yotsuki is based on Ookurikara of Touken Ranbu. On his necklace, the Sanskrit character "kan" can be seen. This letter is said to represent the Shingon Buddhist deity, Fudo Myo-O (不動明王), otherwise known as Acala Vidyaraja. Category:Characters